


In the Library on Christmas Eve

by vailann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: It’s the Gryffindor Christmas Eve party. James enchanted some mistletoe. It’s also the night Sirius and Remus finally got together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 77





	In the Library on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraudererasmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/gifts).



> Written for the Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019 gift exchange. I hope you enjoy, happy holidays!

The yearly Christmas Eve party, always graciously held by the Gryffindors, was in full swing. The turnout was good considering most students were gone for winter break. It was all going according to plan. Well, James’s plan. He had managed to swipe several bottles of firewhisky, plenty of food, and still had time to conjure up an enchanted mistletoe. Currently floating near the entrance.

The mistletoe trapped anyone who happened to pass through it at the same time. Not letting them leave until they kissed, more like snogged. James was quite proud of this plot. He was confident that by the end of the night he and Lily would finally kiss. He just had to get the timing right. There was also the case of his pining best friends, who a little kiss under the mistletoe would help their situation.

The main decorations fell to the rest of the Marauders. Remus decked the place in red lights and got a spectacular christmas tree. Sirius has charmed a banner that flashed scarlet and gold as well as read, “happy holidays from the best house.” Overall, it was possibly the most festive party they had ever held. 

“Here mate,” said Sirius. He handed Remus yet another cup of firewhiskey. If he didn’t know any better he would say Sirius was trying to get him drunk. Sirius himself was slightly drunk already.

“Thanks,” responded Remus. They stared at each other while taking a sip. 

“Any girls you trying to get with at this splendid party, Moony,” said Sirius nonchalantly.

Remus almost choked on his drink but quickly gained his composure, enough to reply, “No, I don’t fancy any girls at the moment.”

Some curious expression passed over Sirius’s face, “I was only wondering Re, no need to get so defensive.”

Remus hadn’t realized he was until Sirius said it. He immediately relaxed his shoulders pretending like he wasn’t taken aback by Sirius or his question.

“What about you?” Remus thought it was only fair to ask the same in return.

Sirius tried to look as straight faced as possible, “I don’t either, at the moment.”

“Alright,” said Remus.

“Yes, it is alright.”

Then they went back to sipping their drinks and avoiding looking at each other. 

It had been tense between the two of them lately. Peter and James could sense it too. James was not having it. He decided he was going to do something about it.

“Sirius, Remus,” shouted James, “we’re running low on food. How about you go get some more from the kitchens, together.”

“Alright,” said Remus. Sirius just grumbled but walked to the portrait hole. Remus followed close behind. Then Sirius stopped.

“Sirius, why aren’t you going?”

“I can’t, it’s like there’s a barrier”

“That would be my doing,” James spoke up. He stood there with a smug grin on his face, “It’s enchanted mistletoe it won’t let you go until you kiss.

Remus and Sirius both looked up. Sure enough there was a sprig of mistletoe floating above them. 

“Well, I guess we have to...” said Sirius coyly.

Remus would certainly have a few words to say to James later. Isn’t this what he wanted though? Perhaps he should be thanking James. He didn’t, however, want their first kiss to be like this. He wanted it to be because they both wanted to. And he also wasn’t sure Sirius likes blokes, let alone him.

Sirius looked nervous now. He hadn’t seen that expression on his friend’s face for a long time.  
He watched Sirius, seeing the way the red lights reflected in his grey eyes.

Remus leaned in, so did Sirius. Their lips met. They were almost still for a moment. Then Sirius’s hand was in his hair. Remus’s hand was on Sirius’s sharp jawline. The kiss felt as heated as the firewhiskey and so good. If this is what it felt like to kiss Sirius, he understood why girls chased him all the time.

That thought snapped Remus out of it. He pulled back. Over as quickly as it began. The kiss could have been five seconds or five minutes. Sirius stared at him with a subdued expression.

All the fears rushed back to Remus. He was a werewolf. They couldn’t be together. 

Remus ran out Gryffindor tower, that crowded party, and away from Sirius. He went to the library. It was closed, as well as dark. He sat at the table furthest in the back. He caught a glimpse of the waxing moon and scowled. A good enough place to think as any he supposed.

It took Sirius only twenty minutes to find him. He sat down opposite Remus at the table. 

“Remus I-”

“I know Sirius,” he interjected, “I know you don’t like me that way. It’s fine really, we can’t be together anyway. I’m a werewolf. I deserve to be alone.” It was easy to recite what he said in his head so many times. Sirius was kind and beautiful, he didn’t deserve him.

Remus got up to leave once again. Sirius grabbed his hand.

Sirius pulled him closer and kissed for the second time tonight. Slower and closer than the one before. They separated after a moment.

“I like you Moony. Please get it in your thick skull that you deserve to have love. I’m right here. We can be together, if you want to. I really want to.” He felt like Sirius’s gentle gaze could melt him.

“Yes, I want to.”

Sirius walked towards Remus, pushing him softly against the bookshelf. Kissing Remus’s neck all the way back up to his lips. Remus slid his tongue along Sirius’s bottom lip. It felt better than anything Sirius had ever experienced before, it was his Moony after all.

Remus moved his hand into Sirius’s long hair. They moved roughly against each other’s hips. Enjoying the wonderful friction. Soon they were both hard. Sirius could feel Remus’s quite large errection against his leg.

“Re, want you in my mouth…” mumbled out Sirius in the middle of another warm kiss.

“Fuck, yes.”

Sirius went down to his knees making quick work of Remus’s trousers. He eagerly reached into Remus’s boxers, freeing his dick. He shuddered as Sirius licked the underside of his rigid cock. Sirius suddenly took him in his mouth sucking hard. Remus swore thrusting his hips slightly forward.

Sirius welcomed it picking up the pace. Using his fist on the part his mouth couldn’t reach. Remus tangled his fingers once again in Padfoot’s hair, pulling lightly. The feeling and sight of Remus fucking his mouth was almost enough to make him come untouched. 

Remus was desperate to come. He bucked his hips. Sirius sucked relentlessly. He couldn’t hold back his low moan. He couldn’t believe how good Sirius was making him feel.

“Sirius, I’m close,” Remus half shouted, and half moaned, fingers lightly pulling his hair. He came a second later, Sirius swallowing. Sirius lazily bobbed his head, letting Remus ride out his orgasm.

Now it was Sirius’s turn. Remus prompted him to stand, dragging him in for another lingering kiss. He unzipped Sirius’s trousers, taking his hard cock in his hand. Remus passionately kissed him on the neck. 

It only took a couple of pumps with his fist for Sirius to be overcome with pleasure. He came breathing Remus’s name. A simple cleaning spell got rid of the mess.

They smiled at each other, basking in the afterglow of this whole night. The happiest they have ever been.


End file.
